1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a wire harness connector having a small size.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connector for connecting individual wires to an electronic device is well known in the electronics field. A wire harness connector has an insulative housing for retaining a number of spring contacts therein. Individual wires are connected to the contacts by soldering or crimping. The contacts of the conventional wire harness connector have a wire securing section extending from an engaging section in a longitudinal direction. Such an arrangement occupies a large amount of space. Thus, the conventional connector has a bulky size which hinders the miniaturization of electronic devices.
It is thus desired to provide a wire harness connector having a small size.